Leo
Bio He's a worldhopper, and Turtlebrook is just one of the world's he's landed on during his travels. Sometimes these world's start to blend together, so he's not sure what he's done on each one, but they have been seperate worlds. Turtlebrook is just one he's been on the longest. Sometimes he teleports when he gets startled. Doesn't really know what he is. doesn't care enough to find out because that would require him going to the end. Third eye is usually only open when he's using magic or if hes in the end, below bedrock in the overworld, or sometimes above bedrock in the nether. History "Childhood" Believed to be born in the end/void, and was raised there by someone he no longer remembers. He isn't sure when he lived in the void, or why, but he doesn't want to go back there. He was mostly alone in the end city- endermen didn't really talk to him because he's so different, so he was all alone for the majority of his time there. The only time he had any real interaction with other beings is when the person who "raised" him gave him magic lessons. He doesn't know how to properly interact with anyone because of this, so he mostly keeps to himself. He has lots of pent up anger over the way he was raised and how he was alone all the time. Before he lived with the dragon, and before he found Turtlebrook, but after he escaped the city he was raised in, he lived in a much smaller realm. He calls this place "world one", and he doesn't talk about it much. He was still on the run from those searching for him for destroying an end-city crimes, so he didn't last long there before being recaptured and brought back to an outer end-city. He escaped the outer end cities once and for all and lived with the dragon, who he calls "Mother", until the dragon was killed by the first visitors to the end. It took him awhile to get up the courage to do it, but eventually he went to the resulting portal to investigate and fell through into Turtlebrook. World One He never really thought about this world, it hurts sometimes. He remembers living inside of a tower, welcoming new visitors to it. He doesn't know why he left. Yondercraft World He entered this world part of the way through its creation, and found his home inside of a ravine. SkyFactory World He's alone here. Turtlebrook On Turtlebrook, he mostly keeps to himself. He primarily lives near newspawn, deep underground, constantly expanding the system of tunnels. His main home is called Dark Fight Club, often shortened to DFC for convince. RELATIONSHIPS Casey, Uri, and Phobos ammo squad Argon purple gang GEAR gotta add more info later!! sword: ⍊��╎↸ ᒲᔑ⊣╎ᓵ (void magic) pickaxes: silky boi nd miners sword II elytra: ⍊��╎↸ ∴╎リ⊣ᓭ (void wings) bow: ᒲᔑꖎ⎓⚍リᓵℸ ̣ ╎��リ(malfunction) axe: ∴����↸ᓵ⚍ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ (woodcutter) shovel: ↸╎⊣⊣ᒷ∷ (digger) TRIVIA * prefers to use technology over using magic at this point. * standard galactic is his native language, common was learned later on. * can ""speak"" in binary, which is just a series of clicks of different lengths. defaults to using these clicks to communicate when he's semi-verbal, or just taps his fingers on the nearest surface if he's non-verbal. * can view code files but it expends a lot of his energy so he doesn't do it very often * has purple internal organs/blood * has numerous scars on his hands/knuckles/fingersCategory:Characters * anarchist * loves reptiles, mainly lizards, and cats Category:Main personas